Those Darn Clothes
by Blackstar4
Summary: Willow's fuzzy clothes are gone and leather is left. Whodunit? Please review!


Those Darn Clothes  
  
It was summer, so naturally, school was out. Most of the Scoobies were hanging out at Giles'. Buffy was reading a magazine, Xander and Anya sat on the couch snuggling. Spike was in the kitchen with his blood and Giles was out somewhere. Willow hadn't showed up yet.  
  
Buffy put down her magazine. "Where is Willow? I called 40 minutes ago and she had just gotten out of bed, so wouldn't she be here by now?"  
  
"Maybe something happened to h er." Xander suggested. "No, wait, it's daytime."  
  
"I don't know, I'll call again."  
  
As Buffy reached for the phone, Willow walked in. Buffy's jaw dropped as she watched the red-head storm into the room.  
  
Willow was wearing a dark green top with a low neckline and hardly any back. She also had skin black leather pants and high heels. Willow herself was furious.  
  
"Hey, who jus-" Xander turned to see who it was and couldn't speak. Anya looked too and was equally mute.  
  
"What's everyone staring a-" Spike walked in, and like the others, couldn't say another word.  
  
Buffy was the first to find her voice. "Ah, Willow, I don't remember you having anything like that. I don't think I have anything like that."  
  
"All my clothes are gone, except for some shirts and pants like these. My shoes are gone, too. I thought you did it. You are always trying to make me buy something new." Willow said to Buffy, her voice missing her usual cheerfulness.  
  
Buffy blinked in surprise. "Me? You know I do something like this to force you to do anything."  
  
Willow sighed. "I know, but who would do something like this?"  
  
"Damn, Red. Where have you been hiding all that?" Spike asked, unable to take his eyes off the new Willow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For once, I'll agree with the bleached one over there." Buffy said. "You look drop-dead gorgeous."  
  
"Really? I didn't have a chance to really look, I was too mad."  
  
Anya snapped out of her daze to glance at Xander, whose eyes were on Willow and jaw was on the floor. Anya reached over and closed his mouth, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Jeez, Willow. You look like your vampire self. Only if you were her I'd probably be dead by now."  
  
"Well, even if I do look good, I'm going to find out who did this and why."  
  
"It's someone who knows your size and it isn't me." Buffy said. "That leaves, like, no one."  
  
"I have to go, see you guys later." Willow called over her shoulder as she left the house.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Spike sat in his crypt, drinking some blood. His mind was on Willow. She really was a beauty, no matter what she wore. He smiled as he took a drink.  
  
~ Wonder if Red'll find out whodunit. ~  
  
Just then, the door to the crypt swung open. A very pissed Willow walked in. she had the same pants and shoes, but now she had on a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a low, square neckline. Spike stood to face her.  
  
"Word on the street is you went shopping the other day, Spike." Willow said to him, plainly mad. "And it wasn't for you, either."  
  
"I don't know, it seemed like I did something for me too." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
Willow put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards with remarkable strength. Spike was surprised.  
  
"Now, I'm going to give you a choice." Willow told him. "I'm going to kill you, no choice there, but you could just stay dead, or you could give me back my clothes."  
  
"I'll scream." Spike couldn't resist saying.  
  
Willow realized what they were saying. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out a stake.  
  
"Bonus." She walked toward him.  
  
Spike screamed in a high-pitched voice as Willow jumped him, knocking him over onto his bed.  
  
Willow somehow was able to keep Spike down as she tried to stake him. He was able to keep the stake at bay, when he did the unexpected. As Willow was struggling to hurt him, Spike pulled the stake away, threw it across the room, and kissed Willow.  
  
Willow was terribly confused, but she didn't care. This felt so right.  
  
Spike pulled away, remembering Willow needed to breathe. As she caught her breath, she looked at Spike.  
  
"So, it really was you who stole my clothes."  
  
"Yeah, but can I steal these too?" Spike asked, his voice husky.  
  
"I don't think they'll fit you." Willow said with a grin.  
  
"Let's just see about that, luv." Spike said as he pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, but you have to help with the pants. They were hell to put on."  
  
"Anything for you, Red." Spike said as he did what she asked.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
The moral is, don't steal anyone's clothes unless you secretly like them or they really, desperately need a new wardrobe. lol 


End file.
